orbis_campaign_settingfandomcom-20200214-history
Forged
Former automatons built by Gillem Farsdip, a great gnomish architect of golem construction, at the request of the Kaiser of Khazanov to function as expedition workers, guardians and servants. The Forged are constructs that have unintentional consciousness and sentience, unlike their golem-like cousins. In the aftermath of the Waking War, the Forged now are free from their metaphorical chains. Construction Forged were built to withstand the extremely cold weather conditions and the dangerous beasts outside the walls of Khazanov’s cities. Constructed from strong metal, stone and wood with an Ether Weave Crystal as their core, allowing them to move, understand and learn. Since all the Forged and their cores were constructed from the same vein of Ether Weave Crystals, those close to each other can communicate with one another telepathically, a deliberate design feature by Farsdip to make them a more efficient workforce. Purpose of this One? The reason for the Forge’s creation was to act as a workforce. They ventured beyond the city walls of Khazanov to gather resources such as wood, coal, animals and other above and underground resources. To build structures through night and day. To protect important people and cities from beasts that prowl just outside the walls. And to those that could afford personal Forge, to be servants to the household and establishment. The project between their creator Gillem Farsdip and their master Kaiser Vlad Vikor was a success. They created a relatively cheap to construct and maintain labour force, for a time of course. The Waking War “Does this one have a soul?” began to ask the Forged. That question sparked fear and dread in the heart of Gillem and told Kaiser Vikor that all the Forged needed to be deactivated and destroyed. They began to have the capacity to learn and feel what they described as ‘anomalies’ beating in their cores. So Kaiser Vikor gave the order to destroy all the Forged and draw up new designs for the next generation. But the newly sentient Forged resisted the genocide in the only way they could, by fighting. Known as the Waking War, many Forged were designed as battle ready war machines not easily taken down, and they destroyed the second designs. Many only fighting in self-defence, they fled into the wilderness where their masters could not follow. Now with all the Forged scattered across the wilderness of Khazanov. Many went into hibernation in deep caverns and caves, while others in large groups began to explore, while others got separated and wander the world alone. Forged Names The Forged never had names, but serial numbers as a way for their masters to identify them with. But since the Waking War and their new sentience, they took up names to describe themselves. Many Forged don’t see themselves as individuals as of yet, and will often use pronouns such as “us” and “we”. But many who are further into their self-understanding or have been separated from their kind for a long time will use individual names. Forged Names: '''Armada, Arma, Batallion, Cabal, Guild, Horde, Host, Legion, Phalanx, Troop, Union. '''Individual Names: '''Alpha, Beta, Enigma, Genesis, Obelisk, Oblivion, Omega, Oracle, Pinnacle, Zenith. Forged Features * '''Ability Score Increase. '''Your Constitution score increases by 2, and your Intelligence score increases by 2. But your Wisdom score decreases by 1. * '''Age. The production of Forged stopped over 50 years ago, with the oldest constructed models being almost 100 years old. They were meant to be durable and resilient to ageing and weather. It is unknown for how long they could be active. * Alignment. '''Forged are uniquely powered by Ether Weave Crystals, which are natural sources of magic originating from the plane of Machanus and thus are naturally lawful neutral. However, the forged are fully sapient beings able to choose their own paths. * '''Size. Your average forged is built at the same standard as humans. Your size is medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30ft. * Construct Nature. You are considered a construct, but are a living creature. You do not need to eat, drink or breathe and you are immune to disease. Instead of sleeping, you enter a low powered hibernation state lasting 4 hours. In this state, you are unaware of your surroundings but can be aroused from your hibernation. Additionally, Forged are unable to utilize Divine Magic. * Disparate Mind. You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed. * Golem Armor. Your constructed body is built of durable materials. Your AC is 13 + your Constitution modifier. You can use Golem Armor to determine your AC if the armor you wear would leave you with a lower AC. * Linked Consciousness. You can telepathically communicate with any other forged within 120ft of you. * Weather Resistance. You are naturally accustomed to severe weather conditions. * Languages. You can speak read and write Common, Ruskian and one other language of your choice.